Busy busy
by Galileo
Summary: Basically Riley gets fed up with Yamaki ignoring her (obvious Yamaka)


1 AN: Is Yamaki Riley's Boyfriend already? I supposed so since it seems like they live together. I actually dun like this couple too much but after I saw how he always utterly ignores her, I felt bad for her and had to mend them in some way(I haven't seen the end so I'm not sure if that changes). Dammit I always do that. Well I'm proud with this anyways. Short. Yes it's short, otherwise it'd never get done. And since I've never read any Yamaka fics, I don't even know if this idea has been done before. Tell me if this is too melodramatic-like.  
  
2  
  
3 Busy, busy  
  
By Galileo  
  
"Work, work, work, clean, clean, busy, busy," Riley hummed tunelessly as she cleared through files on the kitchen table while waiting for the micro dinners to cook. She could possibly have been preparing a homemade meal, but her boyfriend was too busy organizing and working his ass off like usual for his job. Even though his work wasn't as important as it use to be, it seemed old habits died hard. Therefore, they hadn't time to pick up groceries.  
  
"Work, work, clean house, run errands, fax copies, organize files," she continued like a dark cloud growing over her head, "Yamaki working, Yamaki on the cell phone, Yamaki typing programs, Yamaki (I)completely(/I) ignoring me…" She sighed, "All done thoroughly and successfully" She picked up an unfamiliar package. The former hypnos worker hollered to the living room, "Ne, Yamaki? The GS12 deal is shipped out to the Arotwa station, right?"  
  
As was suspected, all that could be heard was the constant typing of keys on the black laptop. The blonde didn't even look up, like he was in a trance and not capable of hearing her. Riley went back to the table, dropping the bundle in a bin filled with other objects. "Figures. Not like I matter. Why is it that pieces of technology are more important than me?" She spoke in a heart breaking tone.  
  
It was a wonder how communicating with him was ever possible. How she ever got to become so close to him in the first place. Hearing the beep of the overused microwave almost brought her to tears. Remembering now how they'd planned on becoming partners after University so that they could spend more time together. But it only caused the blonde to become more distant.  
  
All she wished for now was some sign that things could change. Change back to those times when being in each other's presence actually meant something and would make both smile. Her slender fingers trembling unnoticeably as she moved the tv dinners to the table, she stood trying to break from the confusion winding through her mind. She couldn't take it anymore! She knew even if she called now, Yamaki would act like she wasn't even there.  
  
Placing the meals on the table, she stood for a moment. Putting a hand through her hair, she tried to regain composure before she could break down. Suddenly, a ringing rang through an apartment and she snapped. She stalked into the living room where Yamaki had gotten up to talk on his cell phone. Without warning, she snatched the digital communicator from his hand and promptly threw it out the window, before striding back to the kitchen with a blur in her eyes.  
  
At the window, Yamaki stood speechless at his lover's sudden actions and watched as his cell phone fell 24 floors down, ricocheting off the bumper of a semi. Only then Riley's message came crashing down on him. Oddly, even though the call was of somewhat important business, he finally realized what his ignorance had caused the one he was supposedly supposed to love.  
  
Not knowing what to do, and still as mute as he always was at home, he walked into the kitchen and casually took a seat across from the brunette. She had had her head down on her hand, but when she heard the chair on the other side squeak under someone's weight, she looked up. She awed at the site of her lover sitting down, sunglasses off, and eating like a normal person.  
  
She became even more so shocked when he spoke. It was none of the executive information he usually talked about, no numbers or deadlines. "How was your day?" he asked without looking up, chewing on the beef in the package. Riley only nodded, mumbling a "good" her eyes never leaving the man before her. It wasn't much, but it was progress. It was something she could work with a hope it would improve their relationship to what it had been. And she smiled at that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Like, dislike? I dun really know, but at least I'm happy with it. I know it's a bit fast; I haven't figured out how to defeat that flaw yet. 


End file.
